Patch 1.1
Patch 1.1 was the first patch created for Black & White. Its notes are displayed below. Patch Notes: jjj Black and White 1.1 Patch Black & White Patch v1.1 Readme 14th May 2001 The following problems have been identified and fixed. 1. Your Creature occasionally locked up and could not be moved via the leash. 2. On Land Five your Creature is cursed by the enemy. The problem which led to this curse being transferred with that Creature into the Multiplayer game has been fixed. 3. The few cases of Internet log-in problems, whereby an Incorrect Password message has been returned despite the password being valid has been fixed. 4. Two save game bugs which occasionally caused a crash. 5. Creature occasionally forgot learnt info when moving between lands. 6. If the game is restarted the creature now recovers correctly from the curse. If loading from an old save game, the curse will be removed once the last village belonging to Nemesis has been taken over and the game is saved and reloaded. 7. SafeDisk boot-up problems with Windows 2000 have been fixed. 8. Multiplayer game select bug sometimes prevented a player from joining. 9. All ISPs now work reliably with the Lionhead game server. 10. The word "Death" no longer said when villagers die of old age. 11. The line "Another god is about to take over your village" is now only heard when relevant. 12. Bug fixed whereby tapping a Food or Wood Miracle gives massive amount of that resource. 13. The Hermit Challenge can now be completed if a Creature eats the Hermit. 14. Bug whereby player could cast certain Miracles, and allow the hand influence to run out in mid-cast in order to replenish the Miracle now fixed. 15. Two Out-Of-Sync bugs have been fixed in Multiplayer game. 16. No longer possible to get stuck in The Gods' Playground when quitting a game from there using Alt+F4 17. Creature can now die when under a Freeze Miracle. 18. Worship Site bug where villagers took massive amounts of food has been fixed. 19. Creature does not become more evil after being punished for fishing, eating animals or grain. 20. Creature's natural desire to eat other villagers has been reduced. 21. Creature doesn't become constipated if you punish him for pooing. 22. Smoothing added to rotation of villagers. 23. Now impossible to cheat by placing a new Village Centre in virtual influence, then picking it up and using its influence to move it further. 24. Advisors are now quicker to warn about imminent Village loss. 25. Animation blending bug in villagers, causing unwanted visual effects has been rectified. 26. Bug involving placing a scaffold, saving, then loading and being able to pick up or split the scaffold has been fixed. 27. Worshippers' desire for food is now more related to their hunger. 28. Loading bug involving Creature leashes fixed. 29. 3Dfx Voodoo Banshee™ video card issues addressed. 30. Blind women fix on land 4. If the game is restarted the random error in the blind women script will be fixed. IMPROVEMENTS The following improvements have been included with Patch v1.1 1. Black & White will now allow people to skip the tutorial and/or Creature development section early on Land One if they have played the game already. If the current profile already has a Creature, or there is more than one profile on the machine when a new game is started then a requester box appears asking if you want to skip the intro. There are 4 options in this box. The first is to start the game normally. The second is to skip the beginning tutorial and quests and go straight to selecting your Creature. The third is to skip all of the story quests on land one; this means that after selecting your Creature, he automatically gains all initial knowledge, the big Creature Guide doesn't exist, and the vortex is open. You can of course still spend as much time as you want on this land. The fourth option is to keep your original Creature. This option is the same as option three, but you don't select a Creature, and your old Creature remains. If you select the last option and your current profile doesn't have a Creature then option three is executed instead. 2. Pressing 'S' for villager statistics now displays the sex of the villager using shading and colour. 3. It is now possible to lock a Multiplayer channel to prevent others from entering. Software © 2001 Lionhead Studios Ltd. Black & White, Lionhead and the Lionhead logo are trademarks of Lionhead Studios Ltd. Electronic Arts, EA GAMES and the EA GAMES logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of Electronic Arts Inc. in the US and/or other countries. All rights reserved. EA GAMES™ is an Electronic Arts™ brand Microsoft Outlook, DirectX and Direct3D are trademarks or registered trademarks of Microsoft Corporation, Inc. AOL is a registered trademark of America Online Inc. Permedia is a trademark of 3D Labs, Inc., Ltd. nVidia is a registered trademark of Nvidia Corporation. Matrox is a registered trademark of Matrox Electronic Systems Ltd. Voodoo Banshee is a trademark or registered trademark of 3Dfx Interactive, Inc. in the USA and in other select countries. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Category:Black & White Category:Patches